


Coming To Fruition

by TomAyto10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Hugging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, UkaTake Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukatake Week has come and gone, but I still wrote for it. Very Late but I digress. Based on prompts, ranging from sweet and fluff to down right dirty smut. Just like this ship.<br/>Summary & warnings enclosed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Word count :1567  
> Prompt: Flowers  
> warnings: This is fluff. Nothing but cotton candy sweetness.  
> Find the prompts here: http://ukatake-week.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts
> 
> Intention  
> Summary: Who knew good old grandma would give him a helping hand?

* * *

 

 

 **He** didn’t know why his grandma gave him the flowers, a mess of shrub blossoms that she had plucked from her garden that morning. They had been wrapped in pretty white cloth and shoved into his hands after he was done picking beans for the day. Maybe it was an indirect way of pushing him towards getting a damn girlfriend already.

The worst was that as she gave him the bunch, she had told him: “ _give them to a pretty girl._ ”

It was a pretty desperate move, and he could only grit his teeth and nod and say thank you. Back talking to Gramama was worse than kicking kittens.

So he took the flowers, and since it was getting late, instead of going to his store and dropping the things off, he tucked them under his arm, totally uncaring, as he headed to school. In fact, he was sure he was killing the things, letting the smoke from his cigarette suffocate them.

Give it to a pretty girl? That was highly improbable.

He actually couldn’t think of any girls at the moment, and prettiest person he could think of was, shockingly, Takeda-Sensei , with his bright smile and large honeyed eyes.

Ukai froze in his step, his face warmer, as if the sun had suddenly turned up a couple of degrees.  _What the hell?_  Why was he thinking of Takeda sensei?

He ground down on his smoke, trying to reassure himself. He was tired, and sleepy and Takeda was on his mind simply because he was headed to volleyball practice.

Of course, that had to be it.

He muttered to himself, as he walked without true focus towards the school. Maybe he should try and at least talk to girls. He hadn’t recently, even if they came to the store sometimes red and breathy, other times mean and confrontational. He should do something before his mom tried to hook him up. God forbid that.

Girls just didn’t interest him at the moment, but they were nice to look at. Especially if they had big eyes and always smiled. Like Takeda-sensei.

There it was a again! Had he been around the teacher so much that he kept creeping up in thoughts he should not at all be associated with? Like his thoughts on attraction? Takeda should not come to mind when he thought of who he was attracted to.

Sure, the man was cute, but in a little kid way, like a younger brother. Ukai tried to concentrate on that for a moment, but all that came up was Takeda’s boyish face, his eyes looking up at him with admiration behind giant glasses, and the masculine line of his figure despite the ill fitting clothes.

Ukai’s frowned at the ground. Damn it. Why was he still thinking of the bookish teacher?

“Good Morning, Ukai-kun!”

A cheery forever happy voice of the sensei interrupted Ukai thoughts, which were currently on the said man. Ukai wondered if he had summoned him with the intensity of his thoughts.

“G-good morning.” he stuttered, and then frowned even harder at how stupid he was being.  _Normal! Be normal, Keishin_. “Uh.. sensei.”

Takeda, the embodiment of kindness, only smiled and stepped to keep pace with him as they headed to the gym. Apparently, he was at the school already.

“It IS a good one, isn’t it? Its starting to warm up! Ah, but I’ll miss the cool weather and everyone looking so cozy in there clothing.” He said and then he freakin’ ducked his head into his collar, laughing brightly and a blush staining over his nose and cheekbones. “But I’m probably the only one that thinks that right?”

Ukai’s eyebrow twitched. That was too cute to believe. This was not fair.

“Right.” He gritted out, though he had kind of lost the second half of what the teacher had said. He tried to distract himself by plucking at the cigarette between his teeth, smashed to a nasty pulp under his nerves, before he put it back in. 

Takeda’s eyes drifted over his face, smile still in place and Ukai burned under the lazy gaze Fortunately, they quickly dropped down to the dead plants under his arm.

“Oh? Flowers? What are those for?” He asked innocently, but then he exclaimed, “not that it’s any if my concern or anything. I’m only curious!”

Ukai, in all the recent fumbling his brain was doing, had forgotten about the flowers.

“What- oh. These?” He slowed in his step, pulling them out, and looked down at them. “My Grandma gave them to me. She-” he stopped himself, not wanting to admit that he couldn’t get a date. “She wanted to get rid of them, I guess.”

“Ah. I see.” The teacher replied softly. Then he leaned forward, tipping his head down to inhale their scent. Ukai watched, half awestruck, half guilty and all nervous, as he waited for his reaction.

Takeda wrinkled his nose, “Oh? They smell sweet, but there’s a dash of smoke-”

Ukai grumbled, as guilt and embarrassment won the battle over his feeling, “Yeah, that’s probably me.”

Takeda smiled sheepishly, but didn’t move away, keeping his close distance as he reached up and cradled the bunch. His small fingers look so nice, pale skin against the dark rich green of the leaves, touching gently at white petals. “These are Camillias. They are very pretty. Used for tea, and sometimes the oil is used for hair. Every color means something different.”

Well, those were cool little factoids. He wasn’t all surprised that Takeda knew about flowers, could identify the blossoms by just looking at them. He was into that kind of stuff, right?

“What… what do these mean?” Ukai asked, and he had not realized he had asked until Takeda’s eyes slid up to him. 

Had they always sparkled like that? Full of life and enthusiasm?

“Oh!” He dropped his gaze back to the flowers and Ukai missed it suddenly. “Well, white Camillias mean um…” He looked back up, locked eyes with him as he said the next word. “-waiting.”

And yes, there was a definite spark, and to hell with all of Ukai’s reasoning as to why it was wrong to think sensei was pretty, because this tension between them was electrifying. And very real.

“Waiting for what?.”

Ukai replied. His voice had hitched lower, Ukai thought distantly, but the realization was muddled deep in the back of his mind. Takeda kept the eye contact, eyes focused and pure, “I-I’m not sure… probably love?”

Ukai watched as Takeda blinked, how the brown turned rich after each close, and the blush that highlighted his cute features grew darker. Then he licked his lips, the pink of his tongue coming out to smooth over his mouth, almost teasing and tantalizing and Ukai had to remind himself that kissing the male teacher;  _his co-worker, friend and not anything more,_  was **_not_** appropriate. The polar opposite of appropriate.

He was saved by Takeda awkwardly stepping back, almost tripping as he hurried away. Ukai didn’t blame him. He was being a little intense, and way too gay.

“Flowers are used in literature an awful lot, so I know a fair share.” Takeda explained, his voice a little high and shaky, “That’s why I know.”

That made sense. What didn’t make sense was why sensei was telling him that. Was he trying to distract himself too?

“Oh. Cool.” Ukai replied lamely.

Takeda resumed walking to the gym. “They are very pretty flowers, Ukai-kun. Anyone would be happy to receive them.”

Ukai watched as Takeda stepped away, and with a thought that had not fully formed yet he called out to him, “Wait! Sensei?”

The teacher stopped and turned back to him, “Ah? Yes?”

He crossed the distance between them in two quick steps and then almost roughly shoved the bunch into the sensei’s chest.

“Ah.. what?”

“Keep ‘em.” Ukai said gruffly but he felt his ears turning red, “I don’t really want the brats to see me with flowers. And I don’t have anyone- I mean there is no one else around, so you keep ‘em.”

Takeda’s hands came up, fingers ghosting over Ukai’s hand before he clutched the stems, his palm feeling warm and soft over his knuckles.

“You…” He said slowly, and he looked at him over the rim of his grandpa glasses, amber eyes looking lost, “Are you giving me flowers?”

Ukai felt like a fool. Yes, he wanted to give these to Takeda. Yes, he wanted the teacher to appreciate them. Yes, he wanted Takeda to think of him every time he saw them.

But instead of saying all that, he shrugged “Yeah. I guess.”

Takeda smiled, small and meaningful before he nodded, tightening his hold and pulling them away. The light touch of his hand was instantly missed.

“Thank you, Ukai-kun.” He said softly, holding the flowers ten times more delicately and carefully than Ukai every had.

“I’ll take care of them. Also, please thank your grandmother for me.”

Ukai winced at the mention of his Grandmama.

’ _Give them to a pretty girl-_ ’ rang in his head for a moment before Takeda smiled wider and stepped away “I’ll go put these away. Thank you again. I’ll see you later?”

Ukai nodded, but he was distracted on how beautiful Takeda looked, cradling the flowers and his eyes filled with something Ukai didn’t recognize, but wanted desperately see more of.

“Yeah..  see you later.”

Then he watched as Takeda walked away, feeling how his heart swelled to fill his entire chest, and how his mind could only think of how pretty brown bright eyes could be.

And if his grandmother asked him later who he had given the chance bouquet to, he would respond honestly.

He gave them to who she had intended. The prettiest person he’d ever seen.

_Simple as that._


	2. Lock & Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who fits together better than a lock & a key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count :1892  
> Prompt: Late Nights  
> Warnings: Fluff, Established relationship Implied sexual content  
> Find the prompts here: http://ukatake-week.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts

**U** kai paced the street in front of Takeda’s home for fifteen minutes straight before climbing up the stairs to his actual door.

He was sure that the old lady across the street that was spying on him was about to call the police, so he decided to not care anymore. What she was doing awake was beyond him though, since it was going to be past midnight soon.

Despite all the bravery that he had mustered to get up the stairs, he still paused at the door, digging slowing into his pocket for his keychain.

In his hand, he held a small, but very significant piece of his relationship with the man whose door he was loitering at.

The key meant something, meant that, to quote the teacher, “ _he could come by whenever he wanted._ ”

If Ukai was honest with himself, he would want to be there at all times and most certainly sleep there if he could.

But, he always chickened out of using the actual key.

He didn’t know where the self doubt came from, but he didn’t want to overstep in this new direction they’re treading through. What if he came when Takeda didn't want him too? What if there was some part of Takeda’s living space he shouldn’t just bound into willy nilly? Takeda was trusting him with something special and Ukai didn’t know how to take it.

He thought of all these things as he thumbed over the golden sheen of the key.

A light was flickering in the window and Ukai frowned. W-was Takeda up? He was quick to go to bed, _that old man_ , so for him to be up at this time was suspicious.

That sealed it for Ukai. He was going in and he would use his new shiny key.

The key slid in, clicking loudly in the night, and for a moment he panicked that the key wouldn’t work, that this was some sort of elaborate joke.

But the key turned and the door opened, and Ukai, embarrassed at his own thoughts, shambled in.

The light was from a lamp, shining bright and blinding from the desk. Takeda was sitting there, hunched over and very focused if he didn’t hear Ukai’s footfalls.

“Takeda?” Ukai called softly.

It didn’t matter how gently he had spoken, Takeda jumped anyway.

“AH!”

His whole body seized, and Ukai had to laugh at the expression that flashed over the teacher’s face. He watched as it morphed from the shock to something annoyed and petulant. “Ukai-kun! You scared me!”

Ukai grinned, at both how Takeda pouted and at how freakishly cute he looked while making it.

“Didn’t expect me?” He said, pocketing the key and walking over so he could see him more clearly.

“I didn’t, actually.” Takeda replied, fixing his glasses that had shifted from his little jump. “Any reason you’re here? Not that you need one, of course.”

Ukai’s grin disappeared and he was embarrassed once again, “Uh- I wanted to… see if the key worked.”

Ukai should’ve said something romantic, like _I wanted to see you_ , or I missed you, or even, _I'm horny_ but he was almost always too honest under Takeda’s bright eyes.  

Takeda leaned back in his chair, looking gorgeous in a light of the lamp. “So you came to check?” He raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. “Did you think I would give you a dummy key, Ukai-kun?”

Ukai shrugged, his eyes too busy scanning the teacher in all his disheveled glory for a quick retort.

Takeda sighed and stood up from his chair, “I wouldn’t, just so you know. I hope you know that."

“I do.” Ukai said and took a step to meet him, catching his wrist in his hand and pulling the smaller man close, “I’m an idiot sometimes. I think too much. You know that.”

Takeda only smiled wider and simply leaned up, mouth close enough that his breath, sweet with tea, brushed over his lips, “You’re very cute for a man in his late twenties, Ukai-kun.”

The temptation was too much and Ukai didn’t fight it. He leaned down and kissed him, the hand at his back dragging him in until he could feel the warmth of his smaller body against him. He tasted of tea, something strong, and Ukai licked at his lips, making the teacher sigh and allowing him in.

When they parted a couple of minutes later, Takeda looked dizzy, brown eyes dilated and hazy, parted lips pink and wet with him, and Ukai groaned. “You’re a tease, Takeda.”

The man blinked, looking confused, “I’m not, Ukai. You always say that but I never tease you.”

Ukai snorted, his hand splaying at the small of his back, pressing him in closer, “You are and the worse part is that you don't know it.”

Takeda laughed, shaking his head, “Well, I don’t think so. I just am what I am, Ukai.” His hands touched up Ukai’s dingy jacket, small fingers pushing under the coat to the warm shirt beneath, “I hope you don’t mind that I am… a tease or whatever.”

Ukai kissed him again, “I don’t.” He said to Takeda's soft, glassy eyed look, the fluttering of eyelashes, and the blush of pink over his small nose, “I like it.”

Takeda smiled, wide and full of joy, and Ukai could only kiss him again, quick chaste contact, until Takeda was laughing, struggling against him.

Ukai finally stopped, and glanced at the pile of papers, titering dangerously on the teacher’s desk, “I was gonna ask why you were up, but I can guess by looking at that mess.”

Takeda started, then sighed so hard, Ukai felt it in his bones, “I know. It’s been terrible.”

Ukai frowned at him. Takeda didn’t often complain about any aspect of being a teacher. “You having issues?”

Takeda finally leaned away and shambled over to his desk, “Remember when I gave my students a chance for extra credit last week?” Ukai nodded even if Takeda wasn’t looking at him, “Well, I had hoped that they would turn it in earlier than Friday. I was wrong.”

“They all turned it in today, didn’t they?” Ukai guessed, warily.

Takeda only plopped down in his chair, picking up a pen. “Yes…” He glanced back up at Ukai and then grinned, “I am happy they did it though, so I shouldn’t complain.” He frowned down at the essay in front of him, “I think I’m just grumpy because I’m tired.”

Ukai snorted and came closer, picking up a paper off of the pile, “You? Grumpy? That’s cute.” He said dismissively and Takeda giggled. Ukai grinned at the sound and almost leaned over again to kiss him. He couldn’t help it when he was around the teacher. All sorts of warm affection feelings came out of him and often he just wanted to snuggle for hours with the man.

“You’re too easy with these brats, Takeda. You should really put your foot down.”

“Oh, but they work so hard and my subject isn’t everyone’s favorite! It’s difficult for some to understand, especially if they don't care for it! I can’t force them!” Takeda exclaimed and put down his pen, “It’s okay if I work a little bit harder, I don’t mind.”

Ukai caved this time and cupped the back of the teacher’s neck, gently kissing him again, sealing his mouth over the pout that Takeda’s lips had formed.

Takeda sighed against him. Ukai pressed harder as the teacher turned even warm under his lips. It was a sweet and soft exchange until Takeda pulled away, his eyes filled with softness.

“You’re awfully affectionate tonight, Ukai-kun. Why is that?”

Ukai kissed the corner of his mouth, huffing, “It's your fault...You’re irresistible.”

Takeda eyes’ half lidded, darkening at the words, “I can’t say I'm sorry you feel that way.”

Ukai let his hand caress down his neck and shoulder to a slim bicep, and tugged at the teacher to stand up. Takeda obeyed, eyebrows pinching in confusion. “Wha-What are you doing?”

“You're teasing me again, _Sensei_.” He said and Takeda started at the title. He knew exactly what Ukai meant and what he wanted when he brought out that moniker.

He blushed and then glanced at his desk, before giving Ukai a guilty look. “I-I shouldn’t. I need to finish this tonight, so I don’t worry about it tomorrow...”

“It can wait.”Ukai tried to guide him with a hand at his hips, avoiding the organized clutter on the floor around them, “You should go to bed. Rest for awhile.”

Takeda resisted against his urging, “I should finish-” He stumbled over a stack of books and Ukai pulled him in closer, the man’s smaller hips lining up against his crotch. Takeda felt him instantly, but is wasn’t as if Ukai was trying to hide what was going on down there anyways, “-besides, I have a feeling we'll be up even later if I listen to you.”

Ukai chuckled, letting his fingers drifting to the inside of his thigh and Takeda squirmed in his hold. “We can be quick. It’ll tire you out, and you’ll sleep nice and good.”

“Ukai-kun...”

Ukai could also be just as persuasive, learning from all the times he caved under the teacher's talent. Instead of arguing his point further, he leaned down and pressed soft, fluttering kisses to the stretch of skin on the slope of his neck.

Takeda shivered, as if he was cold, but his skin was hot to the touch. Ukai wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, making use of his longer, bigger frame.

Takeda sagged, laughing as he did. “And you call _me_ irresistible.”

Ukai grinned, his mouth wide with victory. “You are. It’s insane how irresistible you are.”

Takeda laughed again, the sound so happy that Ukai wanted to see his face. He let go of the teacher, carefully stepping around the towers of books, and clasped his hand, pulling him towards the hallway.

Takeda didn’t resist, his eyes filled with that soft glow of affection. Ukai wanted to wrap him up, kiss him breathless, watch him reach bliss and then hold him close until they drifted to sleep.

And he would, he thought evilly, as they entered Takeda’s bedroom.

“Should I expect this every night?” Takeda asked, after stumbling in the room, and reaching up with clumsy hands to the buttons of his shirt. “Now that you have a key.”

Ukai let his eyes concentrate on the skin slowly peeking from the folds of his shirt opening before him, and he grinned, in the same way that he did when a play he planned was executed perfectly, when the opposing team feel for a feint. He patted his pocket, where the little golden key was tucked away, safe and sound, “You can’t take it back, Sensei. It’s mine.”

Takeda grinned back at him, shouldering off his shirt, exposing the beautiful pale expanse of his torso, and then his fingers came down to his belt buckle. “That, among other things.” Takeda said suggestively and Ukai gaped at that. Takeda always became a minx when things turned heated.

“Sensei, you're playing with fire.” Ukai replied, reaching forward to touch the skin, shining like silver in the moonlight. Takeda curved into him, his pants loose and hands warm, laughing into the night. He felt right, figures lining up perfectly.

Ukai grinned into dark curls, marveling at how well they fit together.

_Like lock and key._

 

 


	3. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less is more, and enough is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count :1856  
> Prompt: Comfort  
> Warnings: Not really angsty but Ukai is a bit grumpy and worried.  
> Find the prompts here: http://ukatake-week.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts

 

 

* * *

 

Takeda found Ukai slouched in an ugly hospital bench, one hand playing with an unlit cigarette, and his eyes focused on the ground.

He looked bored, nonchalant, and if Takeda didn't know him, he would have thought the man was fine.

But, Takeda knew him now, and he could read the tension in his brow, the stiffness of worry in his shoulders.

“Ukai-kun.” Takeda called out softly. The coach straightened, eyes widening before he stood sluggishly to his feet.

“Sensei? Why are you here?” He asked, as he stepped closer, scanning the teacher with confusion.

“I brought you some food. I know the food here isn't all that appetizing.” Takeda replied, lifting up the bag so he could see the proof of what he was saying. “It is take out though, and I wasn't sure what your family-”

“You didn't have too.” Ukai cut him off, eyes unusually hard, “I wasn't going to hang around for long.”

Takeda glanced around the hallway, “I- I see. That’s good then!”

He wanted to ask how Ukai senior was doing, but Ukai's hard gaze, and squared shoulders warned him not too. His eyes were so distant, unreachable it seemed, and Takeda bit back his words.

“Thanks anyways, Sensei. It was nice of you to think of us.” he reached for the bag, his fingers catching against Takeda's as he took it. Takeda wanted so much to reach out and take hold of the hand, to reassure his friend that everything was going to be alright. The urge was so strong that his heart caught in his throat and he felt his eyes well with tears.

“I'll give it to Ma, She's the one that needs to be taken care of not me.”

His words were so sharp and bitter that Takeda flinched.

“Oh. Is- is she here? Your mother?”

Ukai glanced at the closed door to his left, frowning hard. “Been holed up ever since he collapsed. I haven't been able to get her to leave. It's stupid, really.” His jaw clenched tight, continuing in the same cold tone “It ain't like he's gonna die.”

Takeda blinked, biting his lip and stopping an immediate response of agreement. He didn't know how Ukai Senior was doing, so he shouldn't say anything on the matter. It would be wrong to give reassurances of something he wasn't sure of.

“I see.” He replied lamely. Takeda let out a helpless sigh, frustrated with how useless he felt.

Ukai moved towards the door, “Well, thanks for this, Sensei. I'll give it to Ma.” He attempted a smile, but it was not in any way convincing, “and thanks again for coming.”

“I'd like to stay a little while-” Takeda found himself saying, “if you don't mind.”

Ukai's hand paused on the doorknob, looking back at him, “What for? I mean, I ain’t gonna chase you away or anything, but you don't need to stay.”

“I’d like too.” Takeda repeated.

Ukai sighed, but his lips quirked up into an exasperated half smile. “If you made up your mind, it's not like I can convince you otherwise. Stay then. I'll be right out.”

Takeda smiled back, grateful. “Thank you. I'll wait here.”

He watched as Ukai disappeared behind the  softly closed door and then he sat down.

Ukai's demeanor surprised him. While he didn't think that the coach would be overly distraught, it was jarring to see him so indifferent about it. Or at least trying to be.

The Ukai he knew was gruff, and grumpy but always honest. So this act was unexpected.

Takeda looked down at his hands. He felt so useless. Ukai was is pain, and he was being stubborn and not let it show, and Takeda hated the thought of him suffering alone like this.

But what could he say? Spout out some words of comfort recited from the many he knew. That seemed pointless, and obnoxious. Takeda slumped back, letting his eyes slide close.

What he liked when he was sad was the warmth of other’s embrace.

But to suddenly hug Ukai would be overstepping a boundary that Takeda was not sure he wanted to.

 When Ukai returned, he looked even more haggard than before, and Takeda didn’t have a  clue yet on what to do, or how to proceed. His friends had always told him he was good with people, being so straightforward and honest while remaining kind, a great comfort, but now Takeda can't seem to form two words together.

Ukai glanced at him, his face shifting into expression that Takeda can’t quite catch, before sighing and speaking. “I'm going out for a bit.”

Takeda scrambled to his feet, stumbling before righting himself and nodding. “Okay! Can I- I mean- join you, or-”

He paused, thinking clearly for the frist time in his visit. Maybe Ukai didn’t want him here. Maybe he was being a nuisance and the coach was just being kind. Takeda winced. He was a bother often, stubborn when he ought to be flexible. He should leave this affair, since it's a family thing. He was not family, and he is barely a friend.

But he didn’t want to leave, to have Ukai cave in on himself like this, hide behind a gruff neutral expression when Takeda could clearly see the panic in his eyes.

“I'm going out for a smoke. So if you don't mind that, I guess you can come.”

Takeda looked at him, tried to meet his eye and read what he really wanted but Ukai was moving away already, heading towards the end of the hallway.

“I don’t mind.” Takeda said, to his back, and then quickly followed him.

He kept his eyes at his center of his jacket, where the material pulled as Ukai moved his shoulders. His fingers tensed, and he felt tempted to grab the fabric, to stop the man in his steps and reassure him that everything will be okay, and that he can trust him, that Takeda wants to be there for moments like these.

‘ _Don't hide from me, Ukai-kun._ ’ He wanted to say, and then promise that he’ll be right there if Ukai wants him.

But that was much to bold and stemmed from feelings deep within him that Takeda hadn’t really worked through yet, so all he could manage now was to follow, through the hallways, and up some stairs to the roof, where he’s sure they’re not supposed to be.

Ukai was quiet, and Takeda stood next him, looking out over the city.

The sun was dipping down into the trees, casting thick dark shadows over everything, like charcoal smudged in a painted landscape.

Takeda’s mind started to whirl with poetic lines, about how the sun was always the same, falling in the sky, just as it rises every morning, consistent, and how that consistency was so vital to life.

Ukai flicked out a cigarette, but he didn’t light it. Takeda wondered if that restraint is due to him.

“You worried about me, Sensei?”

His voice cut through the quiet, startling him into a squeak, a blush and then he settled down and thought about the question.

Was he worried about Ukai?

When he had heard the news of the Ukai patriarch collapsing while working in his farm, he had been worried, had been eager to end class so that he could rush and help. He tried to think of the family, of the moments of doubt and worry they might be going through, but his thoughts did focus on Ukai. He thought so much of the young coach, an embarrassing amount, was thankful to him, for his work and his friendship. It meant so much to him. Was he worried?

“No. I wouldn’t say worried, Ukai-kun.” He said, glancing at the taller man before dropping his gaze to the cars below, “I just wanted to come and help. It was a shock to hear. Unexpected.”

“Not really.” Ukai growled out, real anger in his voice, not the frustration or annoyance he showed at practice. “We all saw it coming.”

“O-oh?” Takeda replied softly.

“If he keeps pushing himself like this, he is going to die, and it will be his fault.” Ukai murmured darkly, “I mean, we all tell him to slow down. Damn bastard is stubborn as hell.”

Takeda leaned over the balcony, and turned slightly to look at him. He chose his next word very carefully.

“You very much like you grandfather, Ukai-kun."

Ukai stiffened and whipped his head around to glare at him. Takeda didn't feel threatened under the look, only smiled gently.

“That's not true.” Ukai growled, but his eyes clouded with confusion . “Is it?”

Takeda straightened, “Yes. You are both so passionate.” he said, his eyes making contact and holding it. “You work hard for the things you love, the people you love.” Ukai’s mouth became a straight thin line, his gaze intense. “And you care so deeply, you're so full hearted."

He paused, leaning away from the railing and taking a step to the man so he could whisper, "It’s _okay_ to be worried for your grandfather, Ukai-kun.”

 “I’m _not_ worried.” Ukai whispered back, and he stepped closer, so much that Takeda had to crane his head to keep looking into dark eyes. Takeda wanted so much to reach out and touch him, hold him, and himself also. "And I do know that."

“I just wanted to make sure." Takeda replied, tone quiet and serious

Ukai sighed hard and his shoulder dropped, “I mean… I don't want to think about it.” Something shook loose in him, and he hunched over, as if he was burdened with heavy weight. “I don't _want_ him to die.” His eyes were suddenly wet, and Takeda caved to the urge to comfort.

He stepped in, invading Ukai's space, and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

Ukai's clothes were cool, and smelled of lavender and smoke and rich, felt soft under his fingers and against his cheek. He was aware of how much larger Ukai was, the firm muscles he felt were evidence of the man's strength, so much stronger than he could ever hope to be. Still, he wanted to protect him, hold him close and keep him safe, and as silly a thought it was, he truly felt it

Ukai became stiff under his touch, but after a moment, he relaxed, exhaling hard, long, like he was letting go of something.

“I wish I could do more.” Takeda said into the man's collarbone because he still felt useless and terrible and even guilty at how he was getting comfort from this, and how selfish that feeling was. “Help somehow.”

Ukai grunted, and then Takeda felt infinitely warmer as Ukai brought his arms up and embraced him back, settling his head along Takeda's shoulder. The hug became much more intimate than Takeda had anticipated, and he found himself melting into his arms.

“This is good.” Ukai muttered against his skin, breath ruffling his hair. “This is enough"

Takeda smiled softly, and let Ukai wind tighter around his body, until he couldn't tell where the warmth was coming from.

 

It _was_ enough.

 

 

 


	4. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and conversations between two very lame “adults.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count :2536  
> Prompt: Warmth  
> Warnings: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!! Implied sexual content, pillow talk, mature conversations  
> Find the prompts: Find the prompts here: http://ukatake-week.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts

 

* * *

Takeda wakes up warm, and happy.

His internal clock has made his eyes open, even if his body feels slightly sore with fatigue. The sun is already bright outside, shining through his lacy curtains with such a vengeance that it makes Takeda think it’s later than it actually is.

He shifts, and then carefully moves to get off the bed, swinging his feet to come over the side of the mattress so he can slide onto the floor. He’s halfway there, his toes pressing against unforgiving cold wood, when a large hand grabs his wrist and jerks him back. He falls, exclaiming loudly as he does, and lands back onto pillows.

“Keishin!” he scolds, but then arms are wrapping around his waist, his back pressed up against a warm chest, a heavy weight settles itself along his shoulder, and long firm legs are coming up between his.

In a second flat, he is absolutely trapped.

Takeda frowns at the books on his desk, the ones he was  _planning_  on going through this morning, because he can’t frown at the man holding him hostage. “Keishin…”

“Where do you think you’re going? It’s saturday.” His prison guard says, and Takeda stiffens a little at the hot breath at the back of his neck, “Stay.”

Takeda can’t do anything  _but stay_. Ukai has him very well secured. Takeda huffs out once, before smiling and sinking into the arms around him. “I wanted to read this morning, Keishin.”

“Don’t you read for a living? You could do that later.”

Takeda wiggles in his grasp, and Ukai takes the hint and covers them up with a blanket. “And why so early, anyways?“

Takeda shrugs easily, "It’s the best time of day for me to get lost in a book.”

Ukai snuggles up against his neck, like an overeager puppy. “ _Hmmmm_.“ He purrs and Takeda can instantly predict what type of comment Ukai is about to make. ” -if you’re not tired from the two rounds last night, then maybe we should bump it up to three. Or four even.”

Takeda can feel the blonde’s smirk from where it’s pressed at the back of his neck, and he also knows that Ukai can sense his blush so he only looks disapprovingly at his desk. “I’m getting too old for that sort of activity” he teases instead.

Ukai presses into him, his heat overwhelming, and his lips move against his hair “You sure weren’t acting like an old man last night when you were riding me, Sensei.”

Takeda sputters, and then flips his hand back to slap at the man. “Keishin! You-”

Ukai is chuckling into his shoulder, a dark amusing sound, and Takeda scowls.

“I’m not lying, am I?”

Takeda attempts to escape, or at least move away so he can act like he’s annoyed at the man’s perverted comments. Ukai doesn’t budge, and the more he struggles the more encompassing the limbs around him become. He gives in after a moment, and he can sense that the younger man is grinning in his victory. He tries a different approach, then. “Don’t you want breakfast?”

Ukai moves his hand down, along his hip and over his boxers to the outside of his thigh, and Takeda is glad he had thrown on some clothes after exhausting Ukai last night. Ukai hadn’t done the same, though and Takeda can feel hot skin against his legs, heat building in the crotch of the other man. Insatiable, Takeda thinks, and feels a little bit proud. He often felt very plain when compared to the coach, with his sunflower hair, and sharp calculating eyes. But Ukai touches him like he is something special and irresistible.

_Irresistible and insatiable_. That sounded very good together.

“You offerin’?” Ukai mummers, sounding like he could go back to sleep at any moment. His hand is sliding down to the back of his legs, and he gently forces Takeda to bend his knees so that Ukai can curve around him. Takeda can feel more distinctly the growing firmness at the seat of his body and he rolls his eyes. It’s moments like these that he remembers that Ukai is younger, when he’s acting like an overgrown possessive house cat. 

Then again, Takeda isn’t much better since it had been  _him_  that had pounced the man as soon as he had stepped through the door. Ashamedly so, it had also been _him_  that woke the coach a few hours later for that aforementioned cowgirl riding session. Takeda frowns at himself.  _Oh dear_ , since when had he turned into such a dirty old man?

“Breakfast would be nice, actually. Have anything in mind?”

Takeda was burning a little, his mind drifting to the events of last night and how good it felt to have Ukai all over him like this. “Crepes, maybe? Not sweet ones, though. I’m thinking savory.”

“Crepes? Isn’t that a real fancy pancake thing lame teenage couples get on dates.”

Takeda laughs at the description, and nods. _Oh Keishin, ever the romantic._

He slides his palm down the forearm wrapped around him to hard knuckles as he speaks. “Yes. It’s an egg pancake with filling inside. It’s really delicious and not hard to make.”

Ukai moves his hand so that it comes over Takeda’s, and the teacher feels like gushing at the gesture.

“That’s sound really good. It also sounds like something you could make. Where’d you learn?”

Takeda stretched out his legs, curving against Ukai and the man readjusts with him. “Hmm, college… My well, a girlfriend of mine liked to cook, and I liked to be with her so I learned”

It’s an easy confession, and he doesn’t think it will bother his lover but Ukai is suddenly quiet. Then, tightening in on him again, “Hmmmm. I suddenly don’t want these crepes.”

Takeda laughs, twisting his head to look back at him in delighted surprise, “Are you jealous, Keishin?”

Takeda feels his lips on his neck, ghosting breath and words in his hair, “It’s weird to think about.”

He avoids answering the question, but Takeda doesn’t press. “It was a long time ago. We parted ways as friends. She’s married now! Has the cutest child, and her husband is so polite.”

Ukai nudges him with his nose, “Christ, only you have all this weird information about their ex.”

Takeda laughs again, snuggling into him. He feels younger, youthful spring on his mind as he thinks of his jealous boyfriend. It feels so nice, better then all the books and poems he’s read though, to be wanted like this, craved after.

"Didn’t you mention your ex the other day? Shouldn’t  _I_  get jealous?” He teases and Ukai growls back at him, “but I haven’t seen her since high school. and I certainly don’t know anything about her or what she’s up to today. I’m not that type.”

Takeda can see it, a young Ukai, desperately trying to avoid crossing paths with the  past. “Not the type to stay as friends?”

“Nah. I like to keep the past in the past. Opening up old wounds and old feelings, I’m not into that. Can’t go back anyways so why try to relive it?”

Takeda slowly turns his hand over, so that he can fit his fingers in between Ukai’s larger ones.

“Ah, nostalgia…” He coos, smiling as Ukai stiffens. “You’re sound like an old man, Keishin.”

Ukai scoffs at the comment before nipping at his earlobe in reprimand and Takeda yelps and then starts laughing.

“I’m joking!” he chuckles, and he can practically feel Ukai’s grumpy scowl. “You’re as young and fresh as a spring chicken.”

Ukai groans, “ _A spring chicken_? My grandpa uses that phase. And here you’re calling me old…”

Takeda giggles loudly, it’s coming up straight from all the happiness boiling in his tummy and Ukai huffs into his shoulder as if annoyed but Takeda can clearly feel the curve of his smile.

He settles down after a moment and Ukai presses into him again quiet after his bout of laughter almost feeling winded. It’s a little pathetic.

The birds fill the air with morning chirping and Takeda sighs, feeling utterly content.

He waits for a total of a minute before he cranes his shoulder and looks back at Ukai. “What are you thinking about?”

Ukai sighs, and brings his arms up from around his waist to high on his chest, hugging him warmly, tight and secure. Takeda feels so safe.

“I’m thinkin’-” Ukai says, and then, almost sounding embarrassed, “It’s stupid but i’m wondering if you would do that with me.”

“Do… what?” takeda asks, his fingers moving unconsciously over the arms holding him, perhaps in response to the quiet tone that Ukai’s voice had taken.

“The whole friend thing. If- you know- if this doesn’t work out and we break up, would you still wanna be my friend.”

Takeda raises an eyebrow, "Should I be concerned about this?” He asked, a little teasing and he turns to give him a side glance.

Ukai’s eyes are impenetrable, a dark sharp gaze.

Takeda’s breath is stolen from him.

“Oh.” He breathes out softly, “You’re serious…”

“Very.”

Takeda blinks then turns in Ukai’s grasp, so that he can face him properly look into his eyes as he speaks. He lifts his hands to touch Ukai’s chin, “I’m sorry.” He starts, then looking away “I’ve… well I have thought about that. I don’t like to think about that possibility.”

Ukai is watching him, with the same intensity he does a match, and Takeda feels the thrill of the focus.

“So no?”

Takeda bites his lip and really thinks about it.

If things ended with Ukai, could Takeda ever see him as nothing more than a friend?

“I-” it catches on his throat, like a cough that hurts, and he blinks. It’s actually painful to think about, like a heavy weight being tossed about against his soft heart. “I would still want to see you. Maybe watch you like I did before, dream… it’s all i thought I could have before…” He pauses, remembering the heartache of unrequited love. To go back to that would be hell, torture in the cruelest form. But- “I think your smile and your happiness, I think it would outweigh the pain.”

Ukai brings up his hands, pressing a thumb against the edge of his lips and Takeda can feel the anticipation of a kiss start to rise in him, but Ukai’s eyes are distant and he speaks instead.  "I wouldn’t.“ It is said plainly, quietly.

Takeda looks from where he had been watching the words leave the others mouth to catch his gaze. "What?”

“I would hate to see you around if we did. I mean… it would just remind me of what stupid thing I did to chase you away, and how I’ve could’ve done better, and what i can’t have.”

He brings himself closer, until the loose blonde strands tickle against Takeda’s forehead. “It’s pretty selfish, huh?”

Takeda looks at him, watching how Ukai’s eyes have averted away as if ashamed. He can see each and eyelash, framing dark mahogany eyes, and Takeda takes a breath, wary that he can very well lose himself in them if he is not careful. He tilts his head then, and just as he did that frist time in the school gym last spring, he presses their lips together soft and hoping.

Ukai is so still, unmoving against him and something ugly and doubtful rears up to warn him that maybe he is doing something wrong, but then Ukai does moves, a quick flurry of action that has him breathless. Ukai rolls over him, bracing his weight on his tensed elbows, and he pushes in harder against his lips. It’s a passionate exchange, like they’re stealing something, hasty and hard: hands touching and worshiping, lips sliding, wet and red, teeth sinking into skin. Ukai body is growing warmer atop of him, and Takeda, with a flash of heat, remembers that Ukai is still very much nude.

The have to break eventually, but they have become experts at this, so when they come up to take a breath, they are still so close that they all they can do is _breathe_  each other in, gasping hard and pressing their forehead together.   

“I want you to be selfish…” Takeda says, more breath than whisper, “So, I guess I’m selfish too.”

Ukai laughs and kisses him again, his eyes regarding him with unabashed affection. Takeda preens, blushing and feeling like he is beautiful and percious. “Okay. Let’s not talk about breaking up then. I didn’t mean to bring it up. I was only curious.”

Takeda runs his hands through the dyed locks hanging around him, and smiling, “Curiosity is good.” he says, and then cranes up to met lips, something slow and loving, letting the fluttering warmth filling his chest lead him. “I’m glad you feel that way, Keishin. I’ve always wanted to tell you that I couldn’t live without you. I mean, I want to be around you. Always. Even if I can’t have you-” he stops, and then feels tears filling his eyes. “I’m so glad that I can. That you want me-”

“Ah geez, don’t do that.” Ukai grumbles, and brushes away tears with his fingers. “Of course, I do.” He gently leans down to give him a kiss on his cheekbones then another at his temple. “I always will.”

Takeda laughs, spilling warmth, joy and gratitude.

“Thank you, Keishin.”

He receives a quick kiss on the lips at that and then Ukai leans away. “Okay enough of this mushy stuff.” He moves back, sitting up on his hunches over him, sheets bunched in his lap. Takeda is again reminded that Ukai is absolutely naked. He takes in the sight, sneaky a glance, appreciating, all the way down to the abs that taper down into sharp hipbones as Ukai speaks. “I’m going to go wash up and then I want you to teach me to make the pancake things.”

Takeda looks up, his face a little flushed as his thoughts began to heat, but he hears the words and frowns. “I thought you didn’t want them… since-”

“Yeah yeah I know I said that. I was jealous.”

Takeda grins up at him, and Ukai rolls his eyes, making him look young, “it  was dumb all right. I want you to make ‘em and I wanna learn how.”

Takeda rises on his elbows, and tilts his head.

“Okay. I like that idea.”

Ukai’s eyes drag across his face, then down to where the neck of his thin shirt is pulling before his mouth splits into a carnivorous smile. Takeda instantly feels like caught prey.

“And then I think we should try for that third round, Sensei.”

Takeda blushes, reaching out to slap at him and he’s trying but failing to repress his smile.

“Keishin I swear you’ll be the death of me.”

Ukai leans over, and press a kiss to Takeda’s delighted mouth. “Good.” He says against him, also grinning, something uncontrollable and tender.

Takeda can only smile back, warm and happy beyond belief.

* * *

_~~Please accept my headcanon that Ukai is a needy grumpy kitten and Takeda is selfless cinnamon bun.~~ _


	5. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not judge a book by its cover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count :4210  
> Prompt: Poetry  
> Warnings: Fluff, Falling in Love, Awkward conversations, Pre-slash, college AU  
> Find the prompts here: http://ukatake-week.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts

* * *

Ukai was bored. 

It isn’t as if the _folk/jazzy/electro_ -something band playing on the cafe stage isn’t as ‘mind blowing’ as Mori’s crush had exclaimed, it’s just that Ukai isn’t interested.

He wants to leave, but heading back to the dorm and being a grumpy recluse isn’t probably how he should start his college years. He is in university now, should do more than study, eat, and play volleyball, if he could, so he was told.

But this is not cutting it.

“I’m going out for a smoke” he tells Mori, and his friend barely acknowledges him, too busy rubbing shoulders with his brunette companion.

Ukai makes his way to the back, slipping through a door and into the quiet alley. It’s sorta late, his phone says a quarter past nine, but not late enough to merit heading back to his tiny flat and sleeping. When did he turn into such a bore?

He pulls out his cigarettes, tapping them in a habitual manner before flicking one out and lighting it with ease. He fills his lungs with smoke, waiting for a moment and then exhales, adding billowing grey fog to the cities already pollution heavy skies.

The September air is chilly, whispering through the alley, making Ukai inhale again so he can feel bit warmer.

There is someone else in the alleyway, a smaller figure down the way a little, pacing and he can hear muttering, and while Ukai isn’t exactly sociable, it’s kinda distracting him from what peace he’s looking for. Besides, he’s really bored, and maybe a tad curious,

“You okay over there?” he calls out, and it startles what he can see of the figure. The other is just outside of the the light, and is shadowed in the dim reaching lights of the city, a little mysterious.

Ukai brings his cigarette back to his lips and watches as the figure comes closer, and into view.

“Oh hello.” says the boy, and Ukai didn’t know what he was expecting but sorta feels let down at the sight.

The boy’s face is pleasant, sweet, like flowers blooming in spring. Easy on the eyes but nothing truly extraordinary.

Ukai nods in response, scanning his small figure and judging his appearance. He looks young, maybe a 1st year like him, eyes too big and innocent behind large glasses. In his hands he’s grasping a piece of paper. It looks well worn, ripped, roughly handled and by the way he’s gripping it tightly, Ukai can easily tell why.

“You gonna speak or something?” He guesses, not really interested but there is literally nothing else to do. Even his thoughts have stalled, leaving him to just stare at the brick wall in front of him, after glancing away from his companion.

The boy’s hands are clumsy, as they crumple the paper in his hold, his clothes a tad too big, not at all stylish. Very plain all around, disorganized and casual yet not in a sloppy way. He reminds Ukai of a puppy, adorable, and lovable, embarrassingly cute.

“Yes!”  he says, “While the band does a quick intermission, I’m going to do a reading.”

Ukai drags on his smoke, “Reading? You a poet or something?”

The boy smiles, something shy and sweet. Ukai stares at it, blinks because his breath runs from him, and he struggles to get it back, frowning and grunting to cover up the reaction.

“-trying.” the boys says, still smiling softly. “I’m not quite there yet.”

Ukai concentrates on the cigarette between his fingers, not looking at the fetching expression on the boy’s face.

It’s awkward, but that might be because Ukai is a little confused as why his body is acting weird.

“I’m Takeda, by the way.”

Oh, right. Introductions were considered polite. Ukai pulls at his smoke, exhales and then grins down at his new acquaintance, “Ukai.”

The boy smiles, ignoring the billowing smoke. He has a nice smile, one that reaches his eyes and doesn’t  seem forced at all. Maybe it’s the way his eyes crinkle in the corner, hell if Ukai knows. It’s just nice.

“Nice to meet you.” he says, and this also sounds sincere. “Are you a college student?”

Ukai nods, and doesn’t elaborate. Takeda smiles wider, “Me too! Do you like it so far? It’s very different from high school, right? ”

Ukai suddenly feels like he’s in the presence of a teacher, and as he did with teachers, he shrugs. Takeda doesn’t feel offended by the lack of Ukai’s conversation skill and folds the paper in his hands, “Well, once you get integrated in the things you like, it becomes a bit easier.” he pauses, and Ukai can see him considering a question. His face is very easy to read, how dark sharp eyebrows draw in, to how his mouth quirks.

Ukai suddenly curses his observational skills.

“Ukai-kun, are you an athlete?” Takeda finally asks, and Ukai grins.

“-Trying.” he replies, and is pleased with Takeda’s soft laugh, “Yeah. Volleyball.”

Takeda nods, “I thought so. You seem familiar actually. You have very distinctive hair.”

Ukai almost, almost, grimaces. He’s still not used to it, the crop of yellow hair is noticeable across the campus, and he’s letting it grow out not in fashion but in sheer laziness. It gets him a lot of , ‘ _is he yakuza_ ’ or worse a ’ _wannabe pretty boy._ ’

He can’t really tell if Takeda is giving him a compliment or an insult, but judging from the little he’s interacted with the guy, it’s mostly likely the former.

“Yeah.”

Takeda is smiling and he looks delighted by the mediocre conversation, “Volleyball! Seems like a fascinating sport. I couldn’t even try and attempt. I have two left feet.” And then he laughs, something so infectiously happy and sweet that Ukai feels it under his skin, and he smiling back before he knows what is going on.

“Well, to each their own. I couldn’t do poetry so you got me there.”

Takeda straightens as if reminded of something, “Oh! I think you could! If one is alive, and can feel, I’m sure anyone can.” he glances at the door, “but anyways, I have to go, Ukai-kun. It was lovely meeting you. I hope you have a good night.”

He is at the door and has almost slipped inside by the time Ukai can reply a weak, “you too.” then, with an afterthought that spawns from who knows where, “Good luck.”

Takeda rewards him with and dazzling smile, bowing  his head, looking way too grateful for simple words and disappears into the building.

He leaves Ukai refreshed, much to the man’s surprise and he looks up to the sky for a total of a minute before dropping his cigarette out and grounding it out under his heel.

Before he’s really thought about it, he’s in the cafe again, and seated next to Mori, who, again only flashes him a grin and returns his attention to his ‘friend’.

Apparently, he’s having a good time.

The main singer is talking about the Shakespearean allusions that their next song has and announcing that they’ll be taking a quick intermission after it. Ukai listens at that. Intermission is when Takeda’s gonna speak, right? She is saying that ‘ _Take-chan_ ’ is a good friend, and she hopes that everyone won’t fall instantly in love.

Ukai winces, both at the nickname and the obvious way she’s trying to cushion her friend’s appearance.

Ukai begins thinking about the whole thing. Takeda looked so nervous, and Ukai tries to imagine him on the stage. He can’t.

As the last song begins to wind down, Ukai is starting to feel nervous himself. Had Takeda ever done something like this before? He seemed like such a nice guy, but he alluded to the fact that he wasn’t all that great at this poetry stuff. And speaking? A clumsy guy like that?

By the time the song ended, and the singer is fixing the mike for someone shorter, _for Takeda_ , Ukai has thought himself into stress, and he has no idea why. He has just only met the guy.

He’s having terrible second hand embarrassment, wants to leave the room as Takeda makes his way to the microphone. He feels sick, like when he’s about to play in a match and is under prepared, or knowing he’s going to fail the test before him. Takeda looks too awkward up there and Ukai wishes that he could do something to save him. All the cafe’s eyes are on him, the light is casting his eyes in shadows, his hair bouncing back the sharp illumination, highlighting his too big attire.

Ukai really is about to leave, to take another smoke break and not see Takeda fail so miserably, but there is a chance that Takeda might see him, and really it’s an asshole thing to do. So he stays and looks down into the wood of his table waiting, tense and miserable.

Takeda speaks, his sweet voice too loud and jarring through the microphone. Ukai can’t help but look up, even though he wishes he could transport elsewhere, even if he feels the heavy dread fill his belly. He wants to go back five minutes and ask the guy to forget this 'reading’ and come with him for a bite to eat, to not give himself up to the cruelty that a crowd like this could inflict.

He watches as Takeda straightens his shoulders, and then his eyes rise to look at his audience.

And Ukai is absolutely captivated.

Soft hazel eyes have turned into  _gold_ , something magnificently glorious. Ukai can see fire in him, taste the tension in the air. It’s like a different person, some sort of otherworldly being trapped inside that small delicate looking figure, hiding, lurking,  behind soft features and a lilting laugh, now reigning its haloed head to speak.

And then he does speak, and Ukai falls _fiercely_  in love.

The words are said with such clarity, such force and conviction that they seem to penetrate his skin, and muscle and bone, crawl into his ribcage and join his fast beating heart. Ukai hears the words, feels the rhythmic pulse of poetry, and his blood seems to want to match it, shooting through his veins as if seeking, chasing the feeling spasming down his spine.

How can words make him feel so alive?

Takeda’s hands are out before him, fingers clenched, then loose in tune with what he’s saying. They come up to clutch the material that covers his heart, as if he’s suffering something from deep within him as he speaks.

He can’t seem to look away from his eyes for long, holding Ukai’s gaze like a moth drawn to the flame. Each word is said so passionately, punctuated with a ring of historic pain;

_you have puppet strings on my veins, making my heart dance when you smile,_

_the same strings that strangle me when I see that that smile is not, is never, meant for me-_

The madness of one in love with another who will never love back, the torture of feeling something so beautifully painful, a journey of the highest cresting mountains, and hellish burning valleys…

Ukai feels the hurt in his words, feels the desire, the pining behind the eloquent lines, and he numbly thinks, who could ever tell you no, who could ever not want you?

His fingers touch the table in front of him, trying to center himself, stabilize himself.  _What is this?_

He is staring wide eyed, and his heart is in his throat and a longing unwinds itself, unfurls like a dangerous snake in the pit of his stomach, coils that have him thinking of things that he has never truly thought before.

And as he is lost in his own little world, Takeda finishes, something triumphant and glorious, giving way to thunderous applause. Unfortunately, Ukai missed it, too busy freaking out.

The applause dies down and Ukai is catching his breath. He watches as Takeda almost stumbles off the stage, and his friend , the band’s lead singer, gives him a hug. Ukai feels like chocking a little ad bitterness coats his tongue.

“You okay? You look a little pale.” Mori takes this moment exactly to pay attention to him, unfortunately. Its probably due to the fact that his friends is getting more beverages. Ukai brushes his concern away with a hand, nodding distantly, and then stands up, declaring “I’m gonna go, Mori.”

Mori looks at his crush as she leans over the cafe counter to order some more drinks, and Ukai sees the decision settle onto his face. Ukai is glad.  He wants to be alone right now. Well, not alone, but whose company he aches for isn’t one he should ask after.

“Yeah, okay. Text me when you get back, all right?” Ukai nods again, having a little trouble speaking, then heads through the crowds and back to the alley door.

The air isn’t fresh, more smog and smoke, but Ukai takes a deep breath and pulls his hand through his hair, trying to stop his heart from beating so fast.

_What is this?_

He feels something in his bones, a certain ache that comes with an image of Takeda laying down next to him, laughing and spilling words, soft and deep and just for him.

He blinks. Is he really-

“Oh! Ukai-kun.”

Of course.

He seems so normal now, so small and delightful, that Ukai has to think, to remember hard that this man has effectively stolen his heart in just a couple of minutes of speaking. The fire in his eyes have cooled to soft gentle embers, glowing warmly. “Takeda…” he lets out, his voice shaking, and he knows that he’ll never have command over his speech like Takeda does.

Takeda smiles, like he’s overjoyed to see Ukai again, when it’s most certainly the other way around, and Ukai wonders if he came out just to look for him, “Did… Did you go in for my performance?” He asks and then pinkins so prettily that Ukai knows there is a god and that god hates him, “I mean, not that you had to! I won’t be offended if you didn’t! I just-”

“I did!” Ukai interjects with all the smoothness he can muster, which is none at all. It bothers him, a lot actually, that Takeda had not seen him, had not dedicated his poem about the madness of a man in love to him. And that doesn’t make sense at all, Takeda doesn’t know him, so why is he disappointed that he doesn’t love him. It’s so stupid.

“You did really good. I’d never-”  _‘seen someone so beautiful-’_   No, he can’t say that.

He physically bites his tongue and then winces at the pain. Takeda will think he’s an absolute idiot….

"Never what?” The man asks, curious and not at all judging him.

“Uh.. never seen someone speak like that before. It’s cool.”

’ _Cool, Keishin? Cool? That’s what you’re going with?? ’_

There is a disconnect between his mouth and his brain because his mind is screaming at him to stop talking but his mouth keeps chatting on. “I mean, you didn’t look like you had that type of thing in you…”

Why doesn’t he just kick Takeda in the shins while he’s at it? That can’t possibly be a worse of an impression.

“I know! It’s really strange, isn’t it.” Takeda replies, happily and not in any way offended, he starts off in the same tone, “I saw a reading when I was in highschool. I fell in love with it, you know. I have always had these words inside that have always wanted to burst out and this is how I do it.”

Ukai feels his tongue thick in his mouth, and the back of his neck and ears is red hot. So people like this do exist…

“I-I can see that.” Ukai says, a little haltingly, a little hushed. “I-“

‘ _-I want to see more of this, I want to hear more of it, Of you…_ ” rings loudly in his mind, but his tongue isn’t listening to his brain right now, and he’s either thankful or disappointed by that fact.

Instead he says “It was fun. To watch you, I mean.”

Takeda blossoms, his smile closed lipped but upturned at the corners, as if trying to contain himself. “Thank you. That’s a very nice thing for you to say.” He hesitates, looking away for a moment, eyes gold in the reflection of the light hovering over them. “If you want-” he stops his face turning a darker shade of red, and Ukai hopes it’s because of him, “I do other readings… uh, competitions too. If you would like…”

Ukai is nodding before he’s done with the sentence, interrupting rudely, “Yeah! I would-” he steps forward, and frowns because goddamn, he has lost control of his body and it seems to be trying to get closer. “-come and see you… read. or speak or whatever… yeah.”

Takeda is smiling unhindered now, “Oh! Okay! That’s uh, that’s great! I’ll be at the Rose & Thistle Bar and Grill tomorrow… Uh, I’ll probably just eat there and wait around ‘till I speak at seven.”

He’s blinking a lot, dark lashes fluttering over a bright gaze, his glasses sliding down as he avoids contact, his jacket collar twisted, hands  gripping at his shirt. He looks a little rumpled, and so cute, that Ukai wants to reach out and either ruffle his hair, or kiss him breathless. Probably both.  

“Okay.” Ukai says, softer now that he’s closer, and he can see the details of the soft messy curls on his head, his dark sharp eyebrows smoothing as Ukai  speaks, “I guess… I guess i’ll see you then.”

Ukai realizes too late that those words sound like a dismissal, a goodbye, when Takeda straightens.

“Right! well, you probably have to go, and I should too. Go back inside I mean. Me! I should go back  inside- “ he says, and Ukai can see he is nervous. It makes him feel better about himself, and that’s really stupidly selfish.

Takeda moves, steps back and slightly stumbles. Ukai thinks it’s endearing, he wants to be around him more, this bundle of contradictions, because how in holy hell can someone so small and cute have this golden fire in him, steal his breath with just words, pull unknown sentiments like this. Ukai wants more…

“Uh!” he calls out. He meant to say Takeda’s name, meant to sound more intelligent, but that was all he managed.

Takeda stops, looks back at the caveman Ukai has become, eyes curious, “Yes?”

“Can I-”

He actually hadn’t thought this far. What did he want? Well, it wasn’t really a question of what he wanted, but more of what was proper to ask at the moment.

“The bar!” he finally blurts out, and then he’s blushing, feeling the heat climb up the back of his neck again, threatening to spill to his cheekbones.

“Oh? Sorry, do you not know where it is? I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed-”

“No, I know where! I was there the other night.” God, can he not interrupt Takeda in every goddamn conversation they have. The words just keep tumbling out. “I wanted something else…”

Takeda tilts his head, “Oh. What is it?”

Ukai stands up straighter, as if he needs the extra height to help him speak. “Can I join you? For dinner? Since you’re going to be there waiting anyways…”

Takeda looks startled for a moment, and then his shoulders relax and he’s smiling, something warm and real and full.

“I’d like that very much, Ukai-kun.” He says quietly, and Ukai might be delusional, but it almost sounds hopeful. “But… only if it’s… well, a date…”

Ukai chokes on his own spit, and he tenses all over. Well damn, he isn’t delusional after all.

Takeda is blushing fiercely, but the fire has returned, lighting up his eyes in pure determination.

Ukai couldn’t say no even if he had even he wanted to. Which he doesn’t, not at all, want to say no. There was no doubt in Ukai’s mind that this was a reward for all the good he has done in his life, from sacrificing his mornings during high school to work on his family’s farm, to being nice to the underclassmen.

“I just- I don’t want to-” Takeda is saying, still beautifully embarrassed, “hope for something that might not be possible. So, I want to be honest.”

Ukai nods his head, understanding that. Honest. Straightforward. Elegant in words, but not in body. He thinks back to the poem, how Takeda had spoken so intimately of unrequited love, and maybe that’s why he wants safe, better than sobbing sorry.

To Ukai it’s like finally seeing the best play for a game rise to the surface, discovering the way to victory.

“Sorry! That was so bold of me! And so weird! We just met! I-” Takeda is not as determined now that  Ukai had allowed for a longer than comfortable stretch of silence between them, and the man is flailing, “You are just so handsome, and seem so kind. So, when you asked me hoped-I’m so sorry!”

Ukai reaches out, unthinking, to  clasp shoulders, thin under the soft wool of his sweater.  _‘Handsome? Kind?_ ’

Takeda immediately stills, like a small animal cornered by a predator. Although, that imagery isn’t quite right, not when Ukai is blushing just as hard, if not harder.

He is ridiculously delighted…

“No!” he almost shouts at him, to the glasses drooping down, and unshielding such bright eyes. Ukai then remembers what the word ‘NO’ conveys and how in the world is he a supposed fully functioning adult if he can’t get  conversation right?

“Oh!” Takeda’s brain seems to be working better than Ukai’s since he’s actually following the conversation. “That’s fine! Really, I just-” Takeda replies, eyes sliding away, not exactly sad, but losing that glimmer of hope.

“No!” Ukai repeats, because he’s panicking, apparently, and that’s the only thing that keeps coming out of his mouth. Takeda smiles this time and takes a step back, away from a negative barking man. “It’s okay! You don’t need to-”

And just to keep up with tradition, Ukai interrupts him again. “No! I mean that’s great! I wanted to-” His ears are on fire, and he feels so young again, “I wanted to ask but I didn’t want to scare you or something.”

Takeda blinks at him. Once. Twice. Then he asks, as if trying to make sure. “So… Date? Yes?”

Ukai nods, because all his mouth has done today is betray him.

Takeda raises his hand his mouth, and begins laughing, little snorting noises, obviously trying to be polite, but he’s not holding them in too well. Ukai feels another flush, something proud, but he doesn’t know what for. He likes it, likes it a lot.

“I’m so sorry.” Takeda says in between giggles, “I’m just so bad at this.”

If he’s bad, than Ukai be on a whole different planet . “It’s okay.” Ukai tries, as if Takeda needed reassurance when most of this misunderstanding was due to himself, “I didn’t help much either.”

Takeda’s eyes look so happy, and he straightens under Ukai’s hands. Ukai sees that his hands are still on the other, and he slowly pulls away. It’s almost painfully slow, and exceedingly awkward.

“So. Tomorrow. Right?” Takeda asks, fixing his glasses, pushing them up to properly do as they’re  supposed to, which is help him see.

“Yes.” Ukai says clearly this time. He can manage one word responses. He hopes.

Takeda smiles. “Good. Um… I’m looking forward to it.” He tilts his head, his eyes shifting and dragging over Ukai’s probably still red face, focusing on his eyes, then his lips before another, deeper blush unfurls across his cheeks.

Ukai wishes he had telepathy right then and there because he knows it was because of him and he would love to see what thought triggered the wonderful expression.

“I should go inside! I told them I would watch the concert.”

“Right.“ Ukai agrees, and he has no idea what he is saying.

Takeda looks away bashfully but his smile is elated as he opens the door, for the second time tonight, and disappears into the cafe.

Ukai stares at it, and his heart is beating fast, as he turns on his heel and heads out into the busy street of the city.

So. Date. With Takeda. Very soon.

Ukai is suddenly flushing and he tries to remember all the little details of what has just occurred so he can think about it later, but his mind is fluffy and warm, and bright brown eyes that shine golden in certain lights keep chasing away all coherent thought.

He feels the smile on his face and he really thinks about it.

A date. A date!

And, without embarrassment, most likely due to the fact that he has been mortified enough for a lifetime back in that alley during a simple conversation, he pumps a fist in the air and yelps loudly, in the same way he does when he scores a winning point.

His smile must be too wide and too uncontrolled, because people are staring, but he does not care, and simply begins counting down the minutes until he sees gold again.

Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLAM POET TAKEDA! Who’s with me?????


	6. Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ukai wants to relax but bad habits do not let him  
> Chapter Warning: PWP, NSFW, Not minors!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4237  
> Prompt: Bad Habits  
> Warnings: NSFW, blow jobs, smoking~~~ please be warned  
> Find the prompts at: http://ukatake-week.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts  
> ITS PORN! I WARNED YOU IT WAS COMING. IT NOT TOO BAD BUT STILL 100% PWP

Blow

 

He's tired, that bone deep fatigue that is happening now more often than not, his back twinging with even the slightest movement and therefore he’s made himself comfortable on one of Takeda's small patio chairs overlooking the street.

He's smoking, sucking on the cigarette and feeling the nicotine soothe his stress, buzzing his mind into a quiet lull.

He's hungry, but hell if he's gonna move. In the end, he simply waits for Takeda to come home, drifting in a peaceful dull trance, the repetitive motion of smoking with the starry sky as a canvas over him. He doesn’t keep track of the time, and only jerks back into reality when he hears a door open, glancing through the open glass sliding door to see his- well- his boyfriend, walk in, looking just as tired and haggard as Ukai feels.

He scans him, a bit of sympathy rising to the surface, and he thinks that he should get up and meet him halfway, strip him to dig his fingertips into his shoulders, working into the knots he knows he'll find there and chase away the tension.

But he's also feeling terrible and wants to finish this smoke. It’s selfish but Takeda won’t mind. In a minute, he'll cater to him.

Takeda drops his suit jacket onto the couch in the living room, and sighs loudly.

“Tired?” Ukai says from his spot on the balcony, only movement is another long inhale of smoke.

Takeda is so exhausted that he only looks up in surprise at Ukai's call. “Keishin...” he says quiet, fond, and despite how tired he looks, he smiles. “Hi.”

Ukai nods, bringing the cigarette again to his lips. “Hey.”

Takeda walks to the open glass door, and leans against the sill, still smiling soft. “I'm probably as tired as you look.”

Ukai grins back. “Its pretty bad then.”

Takeda pulls at his tie, the knot loosening under thin fingers and Ukai watches the action with mild interest. “I’m just getting old, I think.” he leans back against the sill, grinning, “Or maybe, I’m distracted these days.”

Ukai shuffles back in his chair, and smiling around the smoke, feeling Takeda’s eyes roam over him, he grunts. “I’m going with the second one.”

There is a moment of silence, comfortable and familiar, but then Takeda, still watching him with bright eyes, corners darkened with fatigue, pushes himself off the door frame. His movements are tentative, careful as if trying to not trip over himself. “Is that relaxing?” he asks, now a step closer.

Ukai leans back in the chair, anticipating Takeda to climb into his lap. If he is honest, he didn't really want him too, but he wouldn't say so. “What is? Smoking?”

Takeda surprises him by not crawling onto him, instead dropping to his knees between his legs. Ukai's eyes widen and he stiffens, in more than one way.

His body seems to have a knee jerk response now to Takeda slipping onto his knees in front of him.

“What- What are you doin'-” he asks, as if he can't tell.

Takeda looks up at him from over his glasses, like a knowing teacher instead of a man about to suck cock. “You can keep smoking. I don't mind.” he says, sliding his hand up the inside of his thighs to the blossoming weight growing between them. “I wanna relax too.”

Ukai groans as quick fingers unfasten him, too fast, too familiar and his hand comes down to stop his movements.

“A blowjob?” he asks because as much as he wants it, the feel of Takeda mouth on him, the sight of his lips wrapped around hard flesh, eyes hazed as he moves, and yes, he wants that so much now that it’s been offered.

But Takeda is tired, and Ukai doesn't want to push his exhaustion more.

“I can give you a massage, you know, if you need to relax.” He offers, but Takeda will smile up at him and tell him that he would rather do this, seeks pleasure in driving Ukai to absolute madness.

Takeda leans forward to place a small quick kiss to the hand stopping his progress, and then Ukai feels wet warmth of his tongue sliding between two fingers. He groans, and moves his hand to capture a small chin, lifting to make eye contact because he can't damn focus.

“You don't have to-”

“I want to.” Takeda cuts him off, right on cue, his hand pulling down his zipper, “I've been thinking about it all day.”

And that makes the heat in his stomach flare, pulses want through him like ripples in the water, pinpointing to his cock now achingly hard.

“Christ.” The blasphemy slips from his mouth and then he's all action, lifting his hips as Takeda pulls at his jeans enough that plain blue boxers come into view. “Fuck.”

He isn't lying to him, Takeda doesn't lie, and especially about things like this. What naughty teacher, sitting in class or at his desk, thinking about going down on a man younger than him, wanting it that bad, out here in the open, under the starry sky and-

and then Ukai can't think anymore because Takeda's tongue is on him, lapping against him, precise movements, wet and hot and so good that Ukai clenches his jaw tight, his hand drifting from the small chin moving in his palm as Takeda works, to frazzled hair, seeking purchase for his fraying mind.

He is so good at this, always so eager and hot, almost teasing if that was in Takeda, if Takeda wasn’t the type to give and give, but the man was just crazy about him. That always felt very nice, would have him sitting up at random moments during a boring shift at work, reminding him he has a lover, and that he was going insane with love, and he would go home soon and be able to indulge.

His thoughts come crashing down, back to the very hot mouth sucking him in.

“Fuck.” Ukai’s vocabulary is never quite eloquent, but it boils down to nothing more than curses and grunts when his mind is melting in pleasure.

Takeda wraps around him, sinking down. The warmth from his mouth should be familiar, but it’s too intense now, has him exhaling a breath in a hard pant, hissing the cool night air.

“Sensei- you-”

But Takeda is moving faster now, whimpering as he takes him in deeper, until heat fizzes through Ukai’s body like the winding of a firework, and he’s digging a hand through soft tuffs of hair. He enjoys the view, even through half closed eyes and the swirling pleasure, he loves to see Takeda between his legs, glasses shining in the light, mouth opened wide around him, and eyes so glazed over he looks tranced from behind shadows of his eyelashes. Ukai loves to commit it to memory, every movement, every exhale and twist of expression. Maybe it’s a habit now, hardwired to watch Takeda as a result of all that time that was all he had, nothing more than longing in his heart and eyes to watch. Whatever it is, Ukai appreciates it, loves the memories he holds in his heart, like this image of Takeda going down on him, or the one five minutes ago when he was slumped against door frame, as long as it is Takeda, he want to remember it all.

It’s unlikely he’ll ever be able to forget this. Takeda runs frantic nails along the inside of his thigh, as if the pleasure is too much for _him_ , pushing himself in, until Ukai is swallowed deep and Ukai groans, something like an animal, weighed with a growl, and a hiss.

Takeda just keeps moving, over and over, gaining speed slowly, but very much surely, and the winding is building higher in his gut, hot coils that are mounting, and whirling, climbing up to the floodgates, ready to sweep him away. His hands tighten in black curls, Takeda makes a sound, muffled around the mouthful, a vibrating moan and he moves faster. Ukai jerks his hips, involuntarily at first, forcing himself further into wet tight warmth, but Takeda clutches at his jeans, whimpering, _moaning_ at the action and it only encourages him to do it again, and again, and again, until it’s a uncoordinated rhythm, but so good, so good. Takeda likes it from the ways his eyes are so dark, brown dilated, and shining, looking up to meet his before he sinks down far enough that Ukai’s shuddering in his very bones, cursing every deity with foul mouthed praise.

He’s pulling Takeda’s head in closer, and Ukai can’t decide what he wants, whether to stay like this forever, his body on fire with the oncoming heat, holding back a dam of sharp overwhelming pleasure, or to get it over with so he can pull Takeda on him and hold him and kiss him and take advantage that this is real, and the teacher is his.

Takeda decides for him, pulling away with a gasp, leaving him cold and shaking as if he’s been drenched by a bucket of ice water. He lifts Takeda’s chin to check on him, but the man only catches at his hand and interlocks their fingers, as he leans against his inner thigh, smiling around all his panting.

They don’t speak, can’t really, trying to get oxygen in their depleted blood, and Ukai tries to understand why Takeda stopped, because he is starting to hurt, and wants him back, wants Takeda  to make him crumble and break, like all the other times.

“You shouldn't let that got to waste, Ukai-kun.” Takeda starts cutting into his thoughts, words heavy with breath and just a tad hoarse from having Ukai so deep down his throat.

Ukai is also still catching his breath, and drops his eyes down to the man driving him in insane. And god damn, he looks polite and innocent, slumped against Ukai's loose jeans, eyes illuminated despite the dim lighting, lips pink and slightly swollen. He is looking at the cigarette still hanging limply between Ukai's fingers, and Ukai looks over at it too. He had forgotten about it…

“What.” Ukai asks, sounding gruff but he is throbbing, adjusting his hips to ease the pressure in his groin but nothing but Takeda's mouth on him again is going to fix that.

“You complain about how much they cost and yet you're letting them go to waste.” Takeda says, and his mouth is curving, a devious spark in his eye.

Ukai grumbles and sits up, wanting to reaching out to touch loose tousled curls again, even more a mess after his hand had worked through them, but Takeda has a strong grip on him, and in his other hand he’s still balancing the cigarette.

“I'm sorta busy.” he grunts, but he does bring the dying thing to his lips, “and I don’t complain. A lot”

Takeda tilts his head, eyes lidded and liquid copper, and watches him inhale. Ukai gaze flickers down to make contact as smoke leaves his mouth in grey wisps.

“You know,” Takeda starts, leaning in, and Ukai begins to burn with anticipation, “Only you could make smoking look so good, Keishin.”

Ukai blinks, surprised for a second before his lips curl like the smoke in the air between them, “That’s dirty, Sensei.”  

Takeda doesn’t feel any shame, from the way his hand slides up to grip at him, and Ukai drops his head, still looking at the curve of Takeda’s smile, but he can’t resist looking up at those eyes, as the hand starts moving over him and he takes another drag.

Takeda’s eyelashes flutter down, as if he’s sealing the image in his mind for future enjoyment. “I know.”

And then he ducks forward and closes his mouth over him, picking up exactly where he left off, as if they had simply paused, frozen in action.

The sudden flurry of action on his aching cock is too much and Ukai feel Takeda’s movement, slick, tight, hot, tongue smoothing over and around and everywhere, hammer straight to climax, breaking the barrier like a bat to a glass jar, releasing wave after wave of delicious, flooding heat, until his limbs feels hot and heavy and he’s throbbing and spilling into an eager mouth.

He sees stars, and then he returns, making a sound like he’s survived a near death experiences. It did feel like he touched the heaven for a moment there.

He’s coming down from the high, dropping back to earth with a low groan when Takeda sits up on his hunches, wipes at his mouth on his dress shirt, then his hands are moving up Ukai's abdomen as he rises to his feet, past his chest before crossing at the back of his neck as he settles over his lap. Ukai expects a kiss, now that Takeda is huffing hot breath over his lips, eyes bright with slight tears, but so dark otherwise. No, he doesn't just expect it, he wants it, badly. He wants to move against the tongue that had been licking up against his cock a second ago, to suck his taste from that small velvet mouth, but Takeda doesn't kiss him. Instead he moves to his ear, clamps his teeth down to suckle on silver rings, and Ukai hisses, cursing because it’s not only unexpected, it’s goddamn hot.

The tip of a tongue licks the rings, and they move in obedience as Takeda sucks.

“Fuck, Sensei-” Ukai groans, a hand grabbing at his ass, and grinding against the heat as Takeda whimpers, and his hands caress at the back of his neck. Ukai slides his fingers up, over sloping ass past the curve of his spine to cup the back of his head and pulls him away so he can kiss him.

“Wait.” Takeda leans away, and Ukai feels likes he’s been stolen something, “Do it again.”

Do what again?  Touch him? Come? Moan? Curse?

“-smoke. Please, just-”

He doesn’t seem embarrassed by the request, his gaze nothing but smouldering heat and lust and yes, adoration is there, admiration and pure love. That gets him moving, pulling an intake of smoke even as he feels his eyebrows rise in surprise. Takeda never ceases to surprise him.

The taste is stale, the cigarette is dead almost and it fill his lungs with hot heavy ash for a moment, and then he’s letting it out with a sigh, watching Takeda’s unwavering gaze, and making sure the smoke drifts up into the darkened sky instead of the beautiful face in front of him.

Takeda has other plans.

He darts forward as the last bit of grey slip from between his lips, and kisses him.

Its not shy, or sweet, it is plunging, invading almost and Ukai can taste  smoke from Takeda’s mouth, different, lighter from him, can taste himself on his tongue along with sweet honey, something from his tea, and mints and-

He drops the cigarette on the ground, and pull at his body close with both arms.

He’s melting, burning as he kisses back, not willing to be a mere bystander when Takeda is sort of shotgunning with him. It’s hot, it’s dirty, and way too much of a lost delinquent youth sort of thing for a couple of thirty year olds to do , but it does work, has Ukai reeling with want and seeking a different sort of satisfaction.

The kiss dies off, slows so they can breathe, and Takeda looks wrecked, cheeks rosy, eyes full blown and a tad wild, “I’m sorry- i’ve always wanted too- I thought-”

Ukai pulls him in again, wants him skin to skin, but they are all still fully clothed. “Ittetsu, stop. That was-”

Insanely hot, something straight out of his teenage fantasies, and he loved it.

“-inappropriate, I know.” Takeda says, and his eyes flicker away, “I don’t really like the smoke but- I wanted to try from your mouth and well- I’m impulsive, and-” he looks chagrined for a moment, “Did it turn you off?”

Ukai sometimes wonders what goes on in takeda’s head. How does he not see it, still sometimes caves to insecurities that aren't there, but hell, why is he preaching, he still feels like this whole thing is a dream too damn often.

Ukai’s more action oriented anyways, can’t do well with words so he brings him in and pulls at the buttons of his shirt, until he can kiss the skin a milky white shoulder, then up along his neck, sucking hard and Takeda goes shivery and still. “No, Ittetsu, You can't turn me off.”

Takeda doesn't look relieved, only ruts against Ukai, looking like he’s about to cry from arousal. Ukai moves in to remedy that.  

Ukai pulls at his pants, the nice material sliding against his fingers and it fights him for a second too long, making Ukai huff in frustration and curses. They finally give way to his handling and then he has Takeda in his hand, hard , hot and throbbing, and Takeda squirms tries to works his hips in for friction

“ _Yes, Keishin- yes please- please -”_

Takeda begging is one of the things that can wind up Ukai like a damn horny, youngin, has heat fogging up every part of his brain, until he’s nothing but a hot mess. He loves it, that desperation, that want, so real and genuine it keeps him up some nights.

Ukai can only move his hand, not a secure hold, just tight and demanding, and Takeda is clinging to him, open mouth damp against his hair, a rasp ending his catching breathes, syllables of his name said in whispers. It’s like Ukai is stroking up against the white hot button of pleasure, and he’s shattering the man apart with every twist of his hand.

He wants to do so much more, wants to pick Takeda up and drop him onto the bed not 10 paces away, and fuck him over clean sheets. He loves how Takeda looks under him, how his legs splay open, and how pale the underside, the inside of his thighs look. Loves the teacher's habit of fisting the sheets, his eyes fogged, glasses askew on his face, how he looks like he's breaking apart as Ukai slams into him, hard, unhindered, and so reckless. Oh, he wants all that, but he can't rip himself away from the man panting on him, and as Takeda pitches forward, his voice sounding so broken and shivery, repeating Ukai's name like a chant, intermingled with begging, and moaning, Ukai closes his eyes and reaches out with sharp teeth to bite down on a soft exposed shoulder.

Takeda goes so still for a moment under his mouth, as if Ukai had tamed him with the mere bite, but he knows exactly what it is. Every twitching muscle is strained tight and Ukai watches with fascination as Takeda comes crashing down, hips jerking in a sporadic, involuntary way, as he spills into Ukai's hand, a whining edge on his sigh, moaning a long single note before he laughs in contented relief, slumping into Ukai's arms. Ukai pulls his hand out of Takeda's pants, wiping his fingers on his own jeans, and then he places them on the small hips of the teacher.

Ukai pulls him in for kiss, lips barely catching at each other and its an utter sloppy mess. Takeda  only laughs against him, and drops his head on his shoulder, limp, satisfied, and happy.

“Better?” Ukai asks, rubbing circles on the small of his back, soothing him back into reality and he sounds like he's been gargling glass. Takeda leans back, and he looks almost unconscious, eyes opening just so that caramel can shine for a second in the moonlight, “Yes.” and he sounds hoarse too. “Much better.”

Ukai feels proud, even though he did almost nothing. There is no regret though, any intimacy, whether hot and wild and new like this, or romantic and slow and heavy like other times, is always so good.

Ukai is weak in the knees, but he decides to not let Takeda walk. The man would only hurt himself, his current state would multiply his clumsiness and Ukai doesn't like want that. So he secures the teacher's limp, tired body more firmly against his and stands up. Takeda doesn't protest, only snuggles into his neck, and he walks into apartment. Takeda is so light, so small and Ukai loves that, loves his thin waist, and narrow fingers, his mouth that feels too small and tight when he dives in for a taste, or when its opened from him to push into and fill.

He hefts the man on the bed, snatches at his glasses and throws them on the bedside. Takeda lets him do as he pleases, lays back arms raised angled over his head, and mouth swollen, and eyes closed, but undeniable satisfaction on his feature. Ukai starts to take off his clothes, unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off the half sleeping man, nothing seductive or sexy, just trying to get him ready for bed.

He tugs off his pants and dirtied underwear next, and now laid outstretched like that, skin glistening in the light, neck and shoulder marred with Ukai's over eager mouth, smooth and beautiful skin everywhere else, _affection_ of all things catches in his throat.

“You okay?”

Takeda is peering up at him, eyes tired, but warm. Ukai is staring, and he crawls onto the bed, shrugging off his shirt, and then laying down alongside the man, he pushes off his jeans.

“Yeah.” Ukai replies, and then he's reaching out to pull Takeda into his arms, wanting to feel his warm smallness against him, wrap around him to sleep. “That was good, Sensei.”

“Hm. Yeah, it was. I feel like I'll sleep forever.” Takeda mummers back, and a yawn steals the end of his sentence.

Ukai thumbs down the length of his spine, his lips touching up against his temple. “Tomorrow is Saturday. We can sleep in.”

Takeda grunts, something that should be masculine but only sounds cute. They settle into silence, and Ukai feels Takeda's soft, breathy snores, not loud enough to bother, only sweet and lulling.

His hand was still moving, up and down the smooth expanse of Takeda's back, then to where it slopes out to soft curves.

He reflects on what just happened, and he feels heat coil and snap at the memory. Not arousal, he's too tired for that, but something deeper, and more filling than the pleasure of climax. Utter contentment, not just in body, but down to his very soul. Gods, it’s crazy, how happy, how everything felt so perfect.

“-need to stop that.” Takeda mumbles suddenly, and Ukai blinks. “-It's a bad habit.”

He had assumed he was asleep, and for some reason he feels exposed for all his touching and thinking. And what is a bad habit? The smoking? They had had a conversation like this before, the fact that he chain smoked, but he'd been easing up on it now, and Takeda didn't bother him about. Did it bother him more than he let on?

“What is?”

“The fact that I can't wait. That I'm so impatient.” Takeda moves, lifts his head to look up at him, “-that I want to jump you every time I see you.”

'Oh' Ukai thinks and blushes. It’s a little embarrassing seeing all they have done, to blush now, but Takeda talking like this makes him feel like some dirty schoolboy.

“I don't mind that.” Ukai says, reassuring because he loves it, that Takeda is desperate for his touch, desperate for him. His hand drifts up to run fingers into dark hair, “I like it actually.”

Takeda sighs, “Really? We didn't even- I just-”

“It was great.” Ukai says, and then leans over to kiss him, “You're always great.”

It the truest thing he's ever said. Incredible that Takeda doesn't understand how hot, how perfect he is really.

Takeda blushes, and looks so sweet that it is hard for Ukai to remember that he was just fucking that mouth ten minutes ago. “Ah… okay. But still… I need to- well.”

Ukai cups his jaw and kisses him again, until Takeda's mouth is as pliant as his body.

He looks dazed, and rosy when Ukai pulls away, “If it bothers you, we can try again. Something not so-” What word is he looking for? “-horny.” he decides, “Something more romantic, I guess..”

Takeda laughs, eyes crinkled in the corners, “Hmm, that’s convenient.” He murmurs as Ukai pulls a blanket over them. “I’d like that.”

Ukai grins,“But later. I’m exhausted.” then brushing his lips against a temple. “You tired me.”

“You didn't complain.” Takeda replies, and snuggles into Ukai's neck, “but yeah. Later.”

And then they're quiet again, and Takeda's breath evens out, and this time Ukai is sure he's asleep.

Sex is good, sex is fucking fantastic, but he really likes this too, Takeda sleeping on him, warm and soft.

Exhaustion is finally dragging at him, the last of the heat fizzing out until all that’s left is that satisfied bone ache, and tingling tired muscles.

With one last kiss to the mess of hair in the crook of his neck, he lets his eyes slide close, and smiles.

 

He's going to have very pleasant dream.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew :D  
> join me at twitter @dipucwrites, to see me screaming at people about ukatake and trying to be human.

**Author's Note:**

> Drown with me in this ship...  
> Talk shipping to me @storiesbyTom


End file.
